Lily Riddle and the Goblet of Fire (Discontinued)
by Prodigy2005
Summary: Lily is back for her fourth year. With relationship issues, sibling problems and another two schools at Hogwarts, will Lily survive the life-threatening task she has been unwillingly entered into?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: DANNI!

 **Lily's PoV:**

OMG! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE DANNI!

"Well, I'll see you at dinner babe," Draco said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, see you there," I said. I walked over to the Serpent division and headed towards cabin 7. I opened the door quietly and put on the voice that my Dad puts on when he gets pissed off, I said, "Danielle Banks, you are under arrest." She turned around with a shocked look on her face and then saw me.

"LILY!" Danni shouted. She hugged me around the waist and looked me up and down. "What the Cedric took you so long to get here?!" She demanded.

"Two things, Danni. One, Cedric cheated on me and two my new boyfriend was arguing with my cousin," I told her. This was the first time I've had a proper look at her. Danni's grown about two inches and she dyed her brunette hair blonde. It was now just below her shoulders.

"WHAT? DETAILS NOW!" She demanded.

"Well, on my third day back at school, I was walking down to breakfast with my friends and I saw Cedric kissing this slag, Cho Chang," I tell her. She looks horrified.

"Well, he doesn't deserve you anyways, Lee," Danielle told me.

"Yeah. And that day, Draco asked me to go out on a date to the local village with him," I informed her.

"Wait: cute Draco that you have a crush on?" Danni asked me.

"Yeah! And we don't have to go through the whole meet the parents stage because his parents are my parents' best friends!" I exclaimed.

"Lucky bitch!" Danielle said, grinning.

"I know!" I said.

"My boarding school have to stay at some other boarding school this year. I can't wait!" Danni said.

"Awesome! This year we have to study like crazy. I doubt I'll have any time for anything!" I told Danni. In truth, we're gonna be practising for our Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs)

"Ha...well, I'll help you unpack so we can go eat food!" Danni offered.

"Thanks," I said, grinning.

* * *

 **Draco's PoV:**

"Yo, Draco!" Jason said to me.

"Hey Jason!" I said.

"So, did you dump your girlfriend?" Jason asked with a smirk. Harry chose this moment to come in.

"Hi Draco. And before you say Hi to me just promise you won't be fantasising about how you're dating my sister around me. Please," Draco said.

"So _that's_ that sexy girl's brother!" Jason said.

"Wait...you thought my girlfriend was sexy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohhh...so you finally got her to date you!" Jason said.

"Yes. Hi Harry. Harry, meet my mate, Jason, Jason, meet my god brother who is also my mate and my girlfriend's brother," I introduced.

"Sup," Jason said to Harry.

* * *

 _ **At dinner...**_

 **Lily's PoV:**

"Hey babe," Draco said to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi," I muttered.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you look pissed," Jason said.

"Well, if the bitch that stole your boyfriend shows up and tells us that she's gonna be sleeping in the same cabin as me for 14 days, would you be pissed off?!" I demanded.

"CHANG?!" Harry and Draco shouted.

"No, it was Ginny and Pansy that showed up telling me that they love you both. OF COURSE IT WAS FUCKING CHANG!" I say sarcastically.

"Geez, no need to shout," Harry said.

"Say that again, except this time imagine you as me, Cedric as Ginny and Chang as Dean Thomas!" I tell my inconsiderate twin.

"Sorry sis," Harry says. Yeah. He should be sorry.

* * *

 ** _Hello from the other side! I must have written a hundred times to tell you welcome to the Goblet of Fire!_**

 ** _But in all seriousness, welcome to book four. We do start to take a look at some more romantic things this time around but I, personally, can't wait to introduce you to the first surprise character! So here we go:_**

 ** _Name: Dylan Ricardo Jones_**

 ** _Age: 16_**

 ** _School: Durmstrang Institute_**

 ** _Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin_**

 ** _Blood: Muggle-born_**

 ** _Other: Plays Quidditch (Beater); has a secret; is taking a liking to Granger_**

 ** _Now for an insight into Ebonie's character:_**

 ** _Name: Ebonie Emily Dowdye_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _School: Beaxbatons Academy_**

 ** _Appearance: Dark skin, black frizzy hair, brown eyes_**

 ** _Blood: Half-Blood_**

 ** _Other: Has a crush on Dylan; doesn't have many friends_**

 ** _So there are two new characters for you to get to know. Also, if you want a character, let me know. Give me this info though please. And this is an example of Lily._**

 ** _Name: Lily Merope Riddle_**

 ** _Age: 13_**

 ** _School: (Beaxbatons or Durmstrang for yours) Hogwarts_**

 ** _Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin_**

 ** _Do they like Lily and her group of friends?: Yes_**

 ** _Do they have a crush, if so who?: Yes, she is dating Draco Lucius Malfoy_**

 ** _Blood: Pureblood_**

 ** _Other: Plays Quidditch as a seeker; is a metamorphagus_**

 ** _So please, just review your replies! Later chicken wings!_**

 ** _(Yes I'm thinking about chicken wings at 00:21 in the morning!)_**


	2. Chapter 2-Ireland will crush them!

Chapter 2: Ireland Will Crush Them

 **Lily's PoV:**

"Harry, you think that a team with one great player will beat a team with seven great players?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. We're in a clearing that Draco found last year and are discussing what the outcome of the match will be.

"Yeah! Krum is amazing on a broom," Harry argues.

"Well Lynch, Mullet, Moran, Troy, Quigley, Connoly and Ryan are much better than Krum," Draco argued in my defence.

"Thank you Draco!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. _Thank you,_ Draco. You've made my sister's ego bigger than it already was," Harry said sarcastically.

"No need to be rude bro. It's coz you _know_ Ireland will beat Bulgaria," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Jeez, I get it. Ireland good, Bulgaria bad," Harry muttered.

"Just coz you know Ireland will crush them, how about you stop fantasising about your Krum figurine now," Draco said to Harry.

* * *

"Well, we still have two days left here. We should make the most of it," Danni said to me. It is my last day tomorrow and my parents will be here at five to get me, Draco and my brother.

"Yeah. How about we go swimming? Dannielle suggested.

"Sure!" I agreed.

* * *

 **Draco's PoV:**

"I just remembered. This year my school have to visit some weird school. I am dreading it!" Jason complained.

"Wow. I would _love_ to get away from my school for a year. My headmaster is Lily's dad! And my dad is a teacher. And so is Lily's mum! We never get a moment alone!" I complained.

"Harsh," Jason said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I know! I bet it's even worse for Lily, Harry and their little sister Jay," I told Jason.

"Ooh...the pretty one has a sister," Jason said.

"Yeah...I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'd have two sets of adults and four teenagers trying to kill you," I informed him.

"Four?" Jason asked.

"Lily, Harry, Jay and the brainless butt head that happens to be my twin brother Scorpius," I told Jason. Yeah...I can't wait to come back here next year.

* * *

 _ **Two days later...**_

 **Lily's PoV:**

"Well, I'll see you next summer," I said to Danielle, hugging her. My parents were here and I had to go. But I don't know why I'm this upset. I'm going back to the manor with Mum and Dad. _And_ we're going to the final of the Quidditch World Cup!

"Yeah...I can't wait to tell you about the school visit!" Danielle said with a grin.

"Me neither-" I started, but was cut off by Dad.

"Lily, come on! We have to get going!" He shouted.

"Coming Dad!" I Shouted to him. "See you," I said to Danni, picking up my trunk and walking to Mum's car. I don't know why he hasn't got his BMW that Harry got him. Instead he has the Audi that Jay got for Mum.

"Hi Dad. Why are you in Mum's car?" I asked.

"Because your mother wanted to drive," Dad replied. I climbed into the back of the car and pulled my earphones out.

"Hey Mum. Oh! Hey Jay. Didn't see you there," I said before putting in my earphones and playing my playlist with Gorgeous, Ready For It? and Look What You Made Me Do from Reputation in. Hang on...

"Hey, are we going to the World Cup now?" I asked.

"Yes. We're meeting Lucius, Narcissa and Scorpius there," Mum answered.

"Ok," I said, shrugging. I put my earphones back in and got comfortable. This was gonna be some long ass ride...

* * *

 _ **So guys sorry about this chapter's shit. I got my new school timetable yesterday and haven't met all of my new teachers yet. So far this has happened:**_  
 _ **Taisan**_ **and _Thomas spoke to me today. This is the first time either of them has spoken to me. Taisan shouted hi to me when Ebonie and I were running away from our friend Laura. Thomas said he could see what I was doing when I was on my phone in French. But I don't care. anyway, time for an insight and a secret character!_**

 ** _[Name: Taisan James Dixon_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _School: Durmstrang Institute_**

 ** _Appearance: Dark blonde, slicked-back hair, tanned skin, brown eyes_**

 ** _Blood: Half-blood_**

 ** _Other: Plays Quidditch (Chaser), secretly has a crush on Lily, has a girlfriend called Summer]_**

 ** _Now for an insight into Ellie's character:_**

 ** _Name: Ellie Marie Cook_**

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **School: Beaxbatons academy**_

 _ **Appearance: Blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes**_

 _ **Blood: Pure-blood**_

 _ **Other: Is a stylist, knows lots of beauty spells, doesn't play Quidditch, is Lily's new best friend (Read on to find out why[I mean to book 5])**_

 _ **[Taisan was a character created before we broke up and I had already planned his story out and I couldn't be arsed to change it]**_

 _ **Well, bye people!**_


	3. Chapter 3-Come What May

Chapter 3: Come What May

 _Guys, don't ask about the title please._

 **Lily's PoV:**

Oh my God...I'm actually _at_ the Quidditch World Cup finals! The campsite is so cool!

"Draco, can you believe we're actually at the finals?" Harry asked Draco.

"No! It's amazing!" Draco answered.

"Yeah! Just ignore the girl who put up with you for 14 years. Just don't forget who beat up Derrick Maxwell for you when we were eight," I tell Harry.

"OH! You took your earphones out!" Harry said.

"You-Oi! Watch it!" I shouted to a boy that barged into me. I looked up at the boy and realised he did _not_ go to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry! I should really start watching where I'm going. My name's Taisan. Taisan Dixon. And you are?" The boy, Taisan, asked.

"It's fine. I'm Lily. Lily Riddle. It's my fault too. My stupid twat of a brother was neglecting me," I said with a grin.

"Lily, stop flirting with boys. Or did you forget about your boyfriend standing next to you?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," I said. "Anyway, enjoy the match!" I said, waving at Taisan before being dragged away by Harry.

"You know, I didn't complain when you were talking to that French girl," I said to Draco after smacking Harry's hand away.

"Well I wasn't going to date her!" Draco retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"And you seriously don't understand why I wear earphones," I muttered, pulling my earphones and phone out of my pocket. I clicked on the playlist that had Dusk Till Dawn(ft. Sia), Havana and I don't Wanna Live Forever.

 _'But you'll never be alone_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _Baby, I'm right here_

 _I'll hold you when things go wrong_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _Baby, I'm right here_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _Baby, I'm right here'_

And that got me thinking...would draco stay with _me_ from dusk until dawn? Or would he leave me for a French girl?

* * *

 _ **At the match...**_

"COME ON, LYNCH!" I shouted. The score is 20-170, Ireland's lead. Krum is in the lead for a snitch and Lynch is so close behind Krum. Suddenly, Krum pulled out of the dive, and Lynch hit the ground.

"BOO," I shouted. There was lots of booing from the Ireland supporter's side. I would have shouted foul but I do that move all the time and I will _not_ be called a hypocrite.

"THAT'S A FOUL!" Draco shouted.

"It actually isn't because I do it all the time," I said to my boyfriend. About five minutes later, Krum caught the snitch.

"YES!" Harry screamed. I groaned. Dismally, I looked up at the sore board to see how much Ireland had lost by. It was...170-160...Ireland's win...Oh my God...no way...

"YES!" I screamed, hugging Draco. I heard Harry groan. He must have thought that he'd won our little bet.

"Well, Harry, I believe a certain someone needs to ask out my best friend Ginny now," I said with a grin. The bet was, if Ireland won, Harry had to ask Ginny out. If Bulgaria won, I had to break up with Draco. And asked out Blaise Zabini. I don't even like him! But I had won. Ireland had won. My life is going great right now!

* * *

 ** _Hi guys! I was talking to my friends about Lily Riddle earlier and told them about a future plan. But, you guys are my readers and I want your opinion. Should Lily go to Beaxbatons for 5th or 6th year? If I get no replies it will be 5th._**

 ** _Also, we have a winner for the character competition. It was not a review but my friend, Laura, reads my stories and told me that she would like a character. So today we have three new characters! Anyway, the competition is open until midnight on Sunday 26th November 2017. It will then close. So, here we go!_**

 _Secret:_

 _ **Name: Jake Michael Montgomery**_

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _School: Durmstrang Institute_**

 ** _Appearance: Tanned skin, black hair, grey eyes_**

 ** _Blood: Pure-blood_**

 _ **Other: Has a squib sister called Alexandria, his father was involved in the war(Lily's father's side)**_

 _Insight:_

 ** _Name: Ashley Sarah Barnard_**

 ** _Age: 13_**

 ** _School: Beaxbatons academy_**

 ** _Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, pale skin_**

 ** _Blood: Half-blood_**

 ** _Other: Is a tomboy, has her hair in a ponytail constantly_**

 _Competition:_

 ** _Name: Laura Stacy Baddister_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _School: Beaxbatons_**

 ** _Appearance: Black hair in small plaits, dark skin, black eyes_**

 ** _Blood: Half-blood_**

 ** _Other: Has a little sister_**

 ** _There we go! Remember, if you have any ideas* or characters` please let me know! I'm out!_**

* Ideas for Deathly Hallows only!

`I can only accept 9 more characters


	4. Chapter 4-Dark Marks and Dark Boys

Chapter 4: Dark Marks and Dark Boys

 **Lily's PoV:**

If anyone ever tells you it's easy to have the leader of the dark side of the war as your father, they're lying. It is way too hard.

"Dad, why do I have to come?" I whined. My father is dragging _me_ out to create havoc and not Harry! Or Jay!

"You'll see," My father replied as we came to a stop in front of a large, with a large group of people that I suspected to be the Death Eaters in front of it.

"Are these the Death Eaters?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," My Dad whispered.

"My Lord! It is so good to see you!" I heard a woman shout.

"My Lord, why do you have a child with you?" A man shouted. Right. He hadn't told his 'minions' about me or my family.

"If you lot shut up maybe he'll tell you!" I shouted. The crowd was silent. I looked out into the crowd, looking for Lucius until I saw him with...Draco?

"Yes...well, I hope you are all prepared for tonight's attack. Anyway, this is my daughter, Lily. Her brother and sister are not experienced enough to take part in tonight's rampage," I heard my Father say-wait...I'm going to be in the attack? Oh my God...I'm going to be in the attack.

"Wait...what?" I heard a boy's voice say in the crowd. I saw Taisan standing in the crowd. I smiled weakly at him. He returned it.

"He said she's going to be in the attack, like me and you, you twat!" Draco shouted. I smirked. I could practically _feel_ the anger radiating from Lucius.

"Now...Go and have fun! All those without marks come up here!" My father ordered. Taisan, Draco and a girl around my age came up. She had frizzy hair and brown eyes.

"So...you three don't have robes...Lily, I have yours, Draco, your father has yours and Dixon, Dowdye, you two are about these two's sizes," My Dad stated.

"Wow...you're good!" I said. Taisan and 'Dowdye' looked shocked that I could talk so casually to my father.

"Thank you. Now, Draco, go find your father. Lily, I'll be back in a second," Dad told me. He walked back in the direction of the tents.

"So...I'm Lily," I said casually.

"Hi! My name's Ebonie. Ebonie Dowdye. I'm a pure-blood," Ebonie said.

"I can't wait for the attack tonight," Taisan said. "I know. If I'd have known Draco and you guys were gonna be-" I started.

"I'm back!" Draco shouted. I got up from the floor and went to kiss him on the cheek. Noticing that I had been with Taisan, he kissed me on the lips.

"So, you two, huh?" Ebonie asked with a grin.

"Shut up. I got enough of this from Ginny and Luna," I muttered.

"Please, I'm supposed to be on holiday. Can you at least give me a break from Loony and the Weaslette!" Draco whined. I shot him a look that meant 'shut up about my friends or I will make you feel real pain'.

"So, the attack," Taisan said, trying to change the subject.

"Girls, you can go and change now. Boys, you can stay here," Dad said.

"Bye then," I said, rushing out. It was too tense in there for me.

* * *

 _ **BRUTAL ATTACK AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP**_

 _ **WORK OF YOU-KNOW-WHO**_

 **Lily's PoV:**

That was the sort of thing that littered the Daily Prophet headlines the day after the attack.

"So, it went well then!" I heard Harry say. There was a knock on my door and my boyfriend and brother suddenly burst in.

"What?" I asked. I was not in the mood for this.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you for a minute," Harry said.

"Well be quick. I'm meeting Ebonie and Taisan at the park in 5 minutes," I said.

"Fine. But anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to come and fly brooms with us tomorrow? If not, we're inviting Blaise over," Draco asked.

"I can't. Ebonie, Millicent, Dominique, Alicia, Tomika and I are going shopping tomorrow," I said.

"Ok. Bye," Draco said, exiting my room.

* * *

"So get out, get out, get out of my head

and fall into my arms instead!

I don't, I don't, don't, know what it is

But I need that one thing

Yeah you got that one thing," I sang as I completed my charms homework. I'm in my room with my speakers on and listening to my playlist. Even though they broke up a year ago, I'm still into One Direction. Anyway, I've just come back from shopping and I got some new clothes. It's only 2 days until we go back to Hogwarts and Narcissa is looking after us. Anyway, I haven't seen Draco all day! I don't even know if he's in the manor or not. Oh well...

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! I finally met Taisan's new girlfriend and she's actually pretty nice! We were making fun of how Taisan lives under a bus. It's just a joke. Anyway, Ebonie, Taisan, Ashley and Ellie are pureblood. They are also all 14. I thought I typed it but it was wrong. Sorry. Anyway, new character!**_

 ** _Name: Summer Ashley Daniels_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _School: Beaxbatons Academy_**

 ** _Appearance: Short brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, freckles_**

 ** _Blood: Pure-blood_**

 ** _Other: Plays Quidditch(Keeper), is a tomboy, wears skirts sometimes_**

All done! Bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5-Trains and schools

Chapter 5: Trains and Schools

 **Lily's PoV:  
** "I can't _wait_ to get to school," Scorpius said. He's such a nerd.

"Really, nerd?" Harry asked.

"Leave him alone, I'm trying to think!" I said.

"Shut up," Harry said, poking his tongue out.

"Careful, Riddle, keep poking your tongue out and somebody might just rip it out," I threatened. He shut up then. Rolling my eyes, I pulled my phone out to text Taisan.

Me: Hi

Taisan: Hi

Taisan: Wuu2?

Me: On atrain

Taisan: Boring!

Me: IKR! 

Taisan: Yh

Me: Harry is a dickhead

Taisan: Obviously

Me: Well it is common knowledge

Taisan: True

Me: GTG, time to get off

Taisan: C U Soon

Me: Bye

Wow, we're already at Hogwarts!

"Let's GO!" Harry shouted.

* * *

 _ **After the sorting...**_

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. My name is Professor Riddle and I am the headmaster. Now, this year, the inter-house Quidditch cup will not be taking place-" My Dad stated. Then all hell broke loose.

"BOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!"

"Dad, you can't!" Harry and I shouted.

As if he hadn't heard all of the comments, my Dad continued, "A more exciting event will be taking place: the Tri-wizard Tournament," My father continued to explain.

"This is boring," I muttered to Draco.

"Anyway, the tournament contains three schools: Hogwarts, Beaxbatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute. So, I welcome the lovely ladies of the Beaxbatons academy!" My Dad said. All of a sudden, loads of pretty girls burst into the Great Hall. They bowed, danced and glided to the front. And at the back, no, it couldn't be...Danni? The girls split off into different directions. Three girls came in my direction. One was Ebonie! And the other was Danni. They sat opposite me and grinned.

"DANNI!" I screamed.

"LILY!" Danni screamed. We hugged each other and she proceeded to introduce me to her friends.

"Hi Ebonie!" I said.

"Hi Lily!" She replied.

"Lily, this is Ellie Cook, my best friend," Danielle said.

"Hi, I'm Lily Merope Riddle. These twats are my brother, boyfriend/god brother and his twin," I introduced, gesturing appropriately.

"And now, the boys of the Durmstrang Institute!" My Father announced.

* * *

 **Draco's PoV:**

"And now, the boys of the Durmstrang Institute!" Tom announced. I watched as several boys came in, dressed in fur coats. They had big sticks that they were banging on the floor. Oh, hell no, it's Dixon! And is that Jason at the back? Dixon and the Jason boy came over here with a few other boys.

"Malfoy," Dixon said. He started talking to Lily.

"Draco?" Jason boy asked.

"Jason?" I asked.

"In the flesh!" He said.

* * *

 **Lily's PoV:**

"So, Durmstrang, huh?" I asked Taisan with a grin.

"Yep. I actually quite like it though," Taisan replied.

"Cool. Hey, are-" I started but was cut off by Jason. Wait, Jason was here? Wow.

"Lily! You're here! So, are your parents up there?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. Well, this is gonna be an odd year...

* * *

 ** _OMFGOMFGOMFG REPUTATION IS ON ITUNES AND IT'S ALL I'M LISTENING TO!_**

 ** _So reputation is here on iTunes but not on apple music. That is pissing me off. Anyway, I'm skipping to the Yule Ball next chapter. Here are the task dates:_**

 ** _Task 1: February_**

 ** _Task 2: April_**

 ** _Task 3: July_**

 ** _Anyway...Yule ball dates are here:_**

 ** _Alice-Xander Reeves_**

 ** _Ebonie-Dylan Jones_**

 ** _Ellie-Stanley Webb_**

 ** _Lily-Draco Malfoy_**

 ** _Danielle-Jason Lane_**

 ** _Pansy-Ryan Lucas_**

 ** _Summer-Taisan Dixon_**

 ** _Ginny-Harry Riddle_**

 ** _Luna-Daniel Diggory_**

 ** _Cho Chang-Cedric Diggory_**

 ** _Jane-Byron Zabini_**

 ** _Jay-Alex Karl_**

 ** _Amy-Blaise Zabini_**

 ** _Tiah-Darren Zabini_**

 ** _Ok, Lane is Jason's last name, Stanley Webb is a 5th year from Hogwarts, Ryan Lucas is from Durmstrang, Alex Karl is a Ravenclaw 3rd year and Darren Zabini is Daniel's twin. Bye guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6-Like Tributes

Chapter 6: Like Tributes

 **Lily's PoV:**

"Beaxbatons champion is...FLUER DELACOUR!" Dad said. A girl with blonde hair walked up to the stage and my father whispered something to her. Before she went, I saw Draco drooling. Even after she's left, he was still drooling so I smacked him arm and pulled his hair.

"HEY!" He shouted. I gave him a look that clearly said 'It's your own fault'.

"Durmstrang champion is...VIKTOR KRUM!" Dad said. The Quidditch player went up to the stage and, again, Dad whispered something to him.

"And finally, Hogwarts champion is...CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Dad said.

"BOO!" I shouted loudly. I got a lot of weird looks but I'm a savage so I don't care.

"Now, the first task-" Dad started but...the Goblet of Fire started glowing... Two pieces of paper floated into Dad's hands and he read them with a face of mixed emotions: horror, shock and anxiety.

"Harry Riddle!" Dad shouted. Oh God...I know who's next. Draco gripped my hand tightly as Harry walked up to the stage. Dad said something to Harry and he walked to behind the stage.

"Lily Riddle!" He said. I kissed Draco's cheek and walked up to the stage. When I arrived, I turned to face the crowd. bowed and walked to Dad.

"Through that door," He said and pointed to a door. I walked through it and was greeted by my twin hugging me. I hugged him back as Dad walked in and pushed Harry and I against the wall.

"Did you two put your names into the Goblet of Fire?" Dad asked.

"I sure as hell didn't," I said, looking at Harry.

"Me neither. You think _I_ wanted to be in this stupid death trap?"Harry asked.

"There's nothing we can do, Severus. They'll have to compete," Barty Crouch said from a distance.

"So, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go be a crazy person!" Harry said.

"No. We are gonna go party in the common room!" I told Harry, shouting bye to my father over my shoulder.

 _ **In the Slytherin Common Room...**_

 _And all the pieces fall_

 _Right into place_

 _Getting caught up in a moment_

 _Lipstick on your face_

 _So it goes!_

I requested for reputation to be played because I am mad. But, I'm sure you can guess how much Taylor Swift was played. We listened to other music too but mostly Taylor. But I tried to hide one thing:

I really am scared about this tournament...

* * *

 _ **OMG WHY WOULD THEY KICK JACK MAYNARD OUT OF THE JUNGLE! MEANIES! I'M A CELEB WON'T BE THE SAME WITHOUT JACK!**_

 _ **Anyway, sorry this is late. Working on a new story for another time. Bye then!**_


	7. Chapter 7-The Yule Ball

Chapter 7: The Yule Ball and A Life-Changing Moment

 _ **Hi guys! Lily's dress is on Polyvore so check it out. I'm Shelbea2005. Anyway, if you're wondering about the title, all will be revealed. If this chapter is shitty it's because I'm writing this while** **I'm ill. Anyway, here is the chapter. And remember: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A** **HOLOGRAM** **AND BUY GOLD, BYEEEE!**_ _ **(Yes, I like Gravity Falls)**_

 **Lily's PoV:**

 _ **7:00pm**_

Well, here goes nothing. I'm in my dress and waiting for Danni, Ginny and Luna to come out. Danni comes out wearing a knee-length blue dress with her brown hair in a plait to the side. Ginny comes out wearing a red dress that goes down to her ankles with her hair down and curly. Luna, being the crazy girl that she is, is wearing a yellow dress with her hair up in a bun. For some reason, she has a pair of yellow knee-length boots even though the dress goes to her knees. Weirdo. Anyway, we walked down the stairs to the Great Hall where we saw the boys(Draco, Daniel and Harry) wearing matching black robes.

"At least we have imagination!" I shouted to them. They all looked up to see us looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Woah..." They said. Luna, Ginny, Danni and I walked down the stairs to meet and I have to open the dancing with our dates. Ugh.

"Let's get this over with..." I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

 _ **11:00pm**_

"Danni, I'm gonna go find Draco, he's been 'getting drinks' for 10 minutes," I told Danni. I walked around, looking for my boyfriend for about 5 minutes until I got too hot and needed to get some fresh air. I walked out into the hall and saw a couple kissing. Hang on...is that...no...it can't be...Draco?

"Draco?" I asked. The girl and boy both looked at me. I was right.

"Draco, if you still loved Pansy, then why date me in the first place?!" I asked angrily. He didn't speak. "Fine," I said, walking back to the common room. Nobody was in the main room so I ran up to my dorm room and locked the door.

"Why is it always me?" I said, throwing myself onto my bed.

"This is my version of heartbreak,

this is how I get over you.

I don't wanna feel

I don't wanna feel

This is my version of heartbreak

And it's all I know how to do

I don't wanna feel, like this anymore

This is my version of a heartbreak."

I sang. It was one of my favourite songs from Conor Maynard's album, Covers. It's called This Is My Version.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Piss off!" I shouted.

"Lily, it's Harry!" My twin shouted.

"I said piss off!" I shouted back. I heard him mutter something. Then the door opened.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Shut the door," I said. Harry shut the door as I said, "Colloportus."

"So, tell me now," He demanded.

"He cheated on me," I whispered, bursting into tears.

"WHAT? WHO WITH!" Harry shouted.

"Pansy," I said, hugging Harry.

"Well, Draco is officially my new arch enemy," Harry said.

"Thanks bro. And I know I never say it but I'm glad you're my brother and my best friend and I love you," I told him.

"I love you too little sis," Harry joked.

"You're older than me by 5 minutes. Let it go!" I said, wiping away a tear. Harry and I looked at each other, grinned, and started singing.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!" We shouted. We both started laughing until our sides hurt and then we decided to go downstairs to go back to the party. Of course, after I'd re-done my hair and make up. When we got downstairs, the final song started to play: Better Than You by Conor Maynard (Ft. Rita Ora). Harry and I danced together all the way until the end of the song. And then we walked back up to the dorms together. When we got inside, Harry and I parted ways and I went upstairs to bed.

* * *

 _ **Harry's PoV:**_

When I was in my dorm room, I saw Draco on his bed with his phone in his hand.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" I said, glaring at the boy that I now despise.

"Harry, what are you on about?" Malfoy asked, standing up.

"How the fuck could you do that to Lily? You _know what_ she went through with Diggory and then you go and put her through it again?!" I demanded.

"What? I didn't cheat on Lily! Why would you say that?" He asked. I couldn't take it. I punched him in the nose and heard a loud crack when I did it.

"WHAT THE FUCK RIDDLE?!" He shouted, grabbing his nose.

" _Never_ mess with Lord Voldemort's family," I said, walking to my Father's office.

* * *

 _ **Ok, so I had 2 days off of school and I'm so sad because Laura threw Taisan's bag into the road and I missed it :(. Well, Draco is in for a hard time and the plot will thicken! Bye guys .**_


	8. Chapter 8-Dating Is Confusing

Chapter 8: Dating Is Confusing

 _ **Hi guys! It's me! Sorry for not updating.**_

 **Lily's PoV:**

"Malfoy. Is. A. Cunt." I said to Ebonie and Taisan. It's Christmas day and we've just come back from the feast.

"I know! Oh! I know the perfect song for him! Charlie Puth's new one, How Long," Ebonie said.

"Yeah, definetly. I wonder if he was dating Pansy the whole time he's been dating me?" I wondered.

"Maybe it's just been for the past couple of months...he has been quite distant," Taisan suggested.

"Who knows?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"Not me. Anyway, didn't you wanna go see your Dad?" Ebonie asked.

"Shit! Yeah...I'll be back later. Tell Harry I'm with Dad!" I shouted, rushing to my father's office.

 **Ebonie's PoV:**

"I thought you said you was gonna tell her?" I said to Taisan. He's crushing on Lily and doesn't know how to tell her.

"It wasn't the right time. Anyway, I'm sure she hasn't gotten over _it_ yet," Taisan replied( **A/N: Ebonie, Teagan and I call Taisan it because he's my ex and a bitch)**.

"So, if you don't tell her before the First Task I will," I threatened, getting up and going to Lily's dorm.

 **Draco's PoV:**

"I wonder why Lily and Harry are so mad at me?" I asked Blaise and Theo.

"You wonder why? It's because you kissed Pansy you spaz. Now don't bother talking to her because she will hurt you. In the style of her Father," Weaslette said.

"No one asked you, you filthy blood traitor," Blaise replied.

"You kissed Pansy to cheat on Lily? Not cool dude!" Theodore said.

"What? I don't remember..." I muttered.

 _Flashback:_

 _"I'm going to get us some drinks," I told Lily before leaving to get a drink. It was way too hot in there._

 _"Hey Drakie!" Pansy squealed, flashing me a flirtatious grin. Then it all went black..._

* * *

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS PITCHES! Ok, I went to see Pitch Perfect 3 with Elle and some of our other friends and two of her friends from school. But, I have some very exciting news for you guys! So, I have some stuff going on in my life:**_

 _ **I got tickets to go see TAYLOR SWIFT**_ **AND _ED SHEERAN perform LIVE! YEAH! But...not until June. I started crying when I got the T-Swizzle tickets. I'm not even Joking._**

 ** _I'm going to Warner Bros. Studios, the making of Harry Potter on 3rd January! That means an extra day of holiday for me! Nice one!_**

 ** _And on 27th December I'm going to Disney on Ice! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_**

 ** _Well, I hope you guys had a BRILLIANT Christmas and I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story. On my WattPad account I've started some new stories (Gravity Falls, Descendants and Pitch Perfect) and haven't been at home to use my laptop and only Wattpad works on my phone and my laptop. I have four chapters of a new Descendants story on Fanfiction so I can stick to a strict schedule. It will be released on 1st February (Or earlier, depending on when I get to chapter 10)._**

 ** _But, anyway, questions: Did Draco willingly cheat on Pansy, or was it magic? Will the author go downstairs to get more cookies? Will Lily date Cedric again? Will Calum confess his feelings? All will be revealed..._**

 ** _BTW I have a crush on this guy at school called Calum Lusted so I thought fuck it, why not?_**

 ** _But srsly, I can't be assed to get cookies._**

 ** _Well, love you guys! If I don't write again, have a happy Boxing Day and a Happy New Year! Have a good one! See you in 2018 XoXoX :)_**


	9. Chapter 9-Dude, Dragons?

Chapter 9: Dude, Dragons?!

 **Lily's PoV:**

"So, you ready sis?" Harry asked. It's the morning of the first task and we're in the tent together. The task is Dragons (we've got to get a golden egg) and I'm so ready.

"Yeah. You've got the Horntail, I've got the opaleye. We should be fine. And if we aren't Dad will do something about it." I reassured my twin.

"True. Well let's do this!" Harry said.

 ** _Lily's Turn..._**

"Now, finally, Lily Riddle with the antiopedean Opaleye!" The announcer said over the microphone. I stepped into the arena and looked around. Rocks. And lots of them. I saw the nest of the Opaleye and quickly ran towards it. Spotting the golden egg, I ran faster but I was soon stopped. Out of nowhere, the dragon had appeared and shot fire at me. I screamed as I fell to the bottom of the rocks. I had a burn on my arm and my leg was killing me. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and did the first thing I thought of:

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" I shouted. I waited a little while, a few seconds, and then saw my broom. I did a few laps around the arena and then dived down and scooped up the egg. I had it. I'm done. First task down, two to go!

 **Ebonie's PoV:**

"Lily, wait up!" I called. I was catching up to Lily to congratulate Lily on coming first in the task and to tell her Taisan's news for her.

"Hey Ebonie!" My best friend said, hugging me.

"So, how was the task?" I asked.

"Hard. At first I thought I was going to get my arm burnt off!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Ha, well I actually need to tell you something...about Taisan." I explained.

"What is it? Tomika, Dominique and Alicia are throwing a victory party in the common room," Lily told me.

"Well...Taisan sort of has a crush on you..." I muttered quickly.

"You _really_ think I didn't know that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Wow. You're smarter than people give you credit for." I replied, bewildered.

"Anyway, gotta go! See you later!" She shouted, running away from me.

* * *

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I'm late but oh well. Anyway, I have a Slytherin scarf now and I wore it in Maths and only took it off because a scary teacher came in the classroom and basically told us to shut up. Lmao! So, see you guys in Chapter 10! BYYEEE!**_


	10. Chapter 10-The Second TaskThe Kiss

Chapter 10: The 2nd Task/The Kiss

 **Lily's PoV:**

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna stay under water for a fucking _hour_?!" I heard my twin say. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if you _shut up_ I could find us way!" I shouted at my twin, grabbing the next book from the pile.

"Lily, how-"

"I FOUND IT! GILLYWEED!" I screamed, throwing the very heavy book at Harry.

"Ummm...OW!" He exclaimed, rubbing the pot on his head that I hit.

"Remember-it's not as bad as when Miss Barker threw that thesaurus at you!" I reminded him with a grin.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Riddle, are you paying attention?!" Miss Barker asked._

 _"Yes." I replied, elbowing Harry's shoulder._

 _"Not you, your brother!" She shouted angrily. I kicked my sleeping twin under the table._

 _"Huh?" He said groggily. Miss Barker went red in the face. She picked up the nearest thing to her: a Thesaurus and lobbed it at him. I started laughing, so hard in fact, that I fell to the floor where I was kicked in the side by Dudley._

 _End:_

"Yeah. You ended up taking me to First Aid after you fell down the stairs." He said with a small smirk.

"No. You pushed me!" I argued.

 _Flashback:_

 _"I can't believe she threw a_ thesaurus _at you!" I exclaimed, putting an arm around Harry._

 _"Me either!" He exclaimed, throwing my arm off of his shoulder and causing me to fall down the stairs._

 _End:_

"Sorry!" He shouted with a small smirk. I punched the smirk off of his face.

"HAHAHA!" I shouted at him.

"Ow!" He muttered.

"C'mon. I'll take you down to Pomfrey. Try not to push me down a flight of stairs this time please?" I asked him.

"Maybe..." He said with a grin. "I might be tempted to!" He said.

"You really are stupid."

* * *

 **No PoV:**

Lily and Harry stepped onto the windy dock. Lily had asked Dobby, who she freed summer before first year, had given them Gillyweed at her own request. Before the task, the twins had tried to find their younger sister and their friend Blaise Zabini but to no avail. Lily looked up to the stands to see Ellie, Luna, Ginny, Jane, Tiah, Alice, Alicia and a hell of a lot more cheering for her and her brother. She sent them a big grin and then looked back at her Father for more details on the second task.

 _20 minutes later..._

 **Lily's PoV:**

UGH! I've been under this bloody damned water for 20 minutes now! There had better be something down here because if there isn't someone's gonna get-wait. What the fuck is that? Oh my God! There's people under here! Some little blonde girl (Must be for Fluer), the Mudblood (Granger) who must be for Krum, he _did_ take her to the Yule Ball after all. Anyway, eeww! Chang is down here! Obviously for Cedric and BLAISE! Oh my god, that's why we couldn't find him! And OH HELL NO! WHO FUCKING PUT JAY DOWN HERE?! I'll kill them! Anyway, pulling my wand from my waist, I severed the seaweed holding her down. I grabbed her and started to swim towards the surface with her. Upon reaching air, Jay woke up and started gasping for air. I grabbed her wrist and swam to the dock. Climbing up on there, blankets and towels were wrapped around my baby sister and myself. Krum came over to me and congratulated me for coming second. Now to wait for Harry...

* * *

 **Later...**

It's been 40 minutes! Where is that boy?! I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I whipped around to see Diggory standing there.

"What do _you_ want?!" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

"To apologise. Cho told me that you were cheating on me with Malfoy...to be honest, I don't really remember much from that week. I'm pretty sure that I was under _Imperio_ but I hope that you can forgive me?" He asked, his eyes silently pleading with me to forgive him.

"Of course Ced!" I exclaimed with a grin. I stood up and hugged him (Even though he's like two foot taller than me).

"Well, Harry has been gone for, what, an hour now? Did you see him down there by any chance?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he was arriving as I was coming up..." He said with a slight frown.

"I'm really worried about him." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"He'll be fine," Cedric assured me. "I-"

SPLASH!

"HARRY!" I shouted, running over to the dock to help my brother up.

"I'm so glad you're safe." I whispered to him.

"Uh...sis...I'm kind of freezing here..." Harry muttered.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, taking the towel from my shoulders and throwing it around his shoulders.

"D-Did you find Jay?" He asked, his teeth chattering.#

"Yeah, she was mine to save in the tournament." I told him.

"Woah...Anyway, let's go get our scores." He said, standing up and walking over to the three Heads.

* * *

 _ **20:30 In The Slytherin Common Room...**_

 _'You watch me,_

 _Bleed until I can't breathe!_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees,_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses,_

 _I'll be needing stitches!'_

"The party is _awesome_ Marcus!" I said to the 7th Year Quidditch captain. He had thrown me a victory party for coming in joint first place with Krum. Now, overall, Harry, Cedric and I are all in joined first place with 20 points! So we get a head start in the third task! I invited Ced to the party, even though he's a Ravenclaw. Speaking of Ced, here he is!

"May I have this dance, Miss Ridde?" He asked, holding out his hand. He said it in a posh voice, so I returned his favour.

"Of course, Mr Diggory!" I replied, taking his hand and moving to the centre of the common room.

 _'Dancing in the dark,_

 _With you between my arms._

 _Barefoot on the grass,_

 _Listening to our favourite song._

 _I have faith in what I see,_

 _Now I know I have met an angel,_

 _In person._

 _And she looks,_

 _Perfect,_

 _Tonight.'_

At the end of the song, Cedric did something I thought he would never do again: he kissed me!

* * *

 _ **OK GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD! JUST BUSY! So...my Nan's dog Shadow...passed away on Wednesday 31st January 2018. It was only yesterday night as I'm writing this. Also, I've been getting bullied at school. Somebody told me to kill myself. Anyway, Ebonie and I aren't speaking anymore because she's a rude bitch who wants to date Taisan. So she's gonna die soon. Any ideas how? Or should I make her go to the light side with Dumbledore? I dunno... Anyway, more chapters soon!**_

 _ **This chapter goes to:**_

 _ **Laura For being my friend after my argument with Ebobitch.**_

 _ **Teagan: For being my BFF**_

 _ **Hayley: For helping me through my life when I wanted to end it (Yes I tried to kill myself).**_

 _ **Elle: For always making me laugh no matter what.**_

 _ **Well BYE GUYS!**_


	11. AN: The end of LR

Author's Note:

Hi guys! It's me! Sorry for not updating this story in...forever. But I have lost my inspiration for this story. I will not be continuing this story but I will make a new series that loosely follows the plot of this one and make it a half-decent story because right now...to put it bluntly...it is a piece of absolute shit. I'm not even joking. Hey, as I'm writing this, I had an idea for restarting the story! My new OC (Same family, but her siblings are Marvolo and Kacey Riddle, the new OC is Gracie Alison Riddle) can go to Hogwarts and fall in love with Elijah Mikaelson because, tbh, I have a HHHUUUUGGGEEEE crush on Elijah Mikaelson and a huge crush on Damon Salvatore. TO and TVD (The Originals and The Vampire Diaries) are what I'm into writing because my big sister has started writing a TVD FanFiction on this cool website called Archive of Our Own. But that mean bitch took my OC's name for her username. You should check her out (But she's 18. She writes very...mature...content). Her name is Lily_Riddle_Slytherin. See? I nearly killed her when I found out. She used my freaking email too!

Anyway, sorry to put this on you. I will put up a story containing the plot for Lily Riddle (Books 4-7) right after this note. I apologise greatly for this.

But, I should have the first chapter of Gracie Riddle (I think that's what I'll call it) up by Friday at least. WAIT OMG I JUST HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA FOR THE ELIJAH PART I JUST HOPE I DON'T FORGET IT! This idea is literally the most perfect thing ever (Chicken wings DO NOT count in that).

But, I'm really sorry guys.

Love,

Prodigy2005 xx

PS: Jake if you are reading this I swear when we get back to school and say to me "How's the new Fanfiction going? It will still suck" I am going to smack your flobberworm head in. Same to you James.

PPs: In ICT one day, two boys from my school, Jake and James were sitting with me because I hated Ebonie so much and I decided to type in my FF name. I do not want them to stalk me!


End file.
